Eve and Kristof
by darkestpowers-hp-46
Summary: A collection of One-Shots centered around Eve and Kristof and based off of the original 100 prompts list. This will NOT include all of the prompts, because I've divided them into four groups for four of my favourite pairings. R&R!


**A/N Okay, new story! This will include twenty-one of the 100 prompts, and they will all be centered around Eve and Kristof. The rest will be divided between Chlerek, Ash and Tori, and Clay and Elena, so feel free to check those out as well, once I upload them. They will all be in a random order, so sorry if anyone cares about that. Also, I'm really sorry if this is OOC...I haven't read Eve for a while, so I'm a little out of touch. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Women of the Otherworld.**

Prompt #7. Eternity

"No," she murmured to herself. He couldn't possibly be that stupid. She couldn't possibly be that powerful. Not yet. She was only twelve. Eve supposed that was partially her fault, for mixing half-demon witch blood with the blood of a sorcerer. Still, he was dying, and she couldn't do anything. God, she wished she could do something- just showing her face at this point would have been enough to calm her daughter down, but the Fates weren't relenting. She couldn't go see her daughter and she couldn't help the father of her only child. What she could do, though, was watch helplessly from the other side of an impenetrable veil. And Eve didn't like that option. At all.

She'd fought. Heaven knows she'd fought until the Fates had no longer given her the option of fighting. And still, she found a way to bend the rules so that she could fight some more. Savannah wasn't supposed to grow up like this. She wasn't supposed to worry about being taken away from people she loved. She was supposed to be able to control her powers, to know what she was capable of. She was supposed to be with Eve. She wanted to be with Eve. And if that's what she wanted, her mother would sure as hell try her best to give it to her.

But, for once, Eve had to accept that her best simply wasn't good enough. She couldn't, no matter how hard she tried, get through the veil and talk to Savannah. So she watched her. Maybe she couldn't zap everyone who tried to wrong her like she once would have been able to, but she could still watch her mature into a young woman. She could still watch her as she rejoiced in her good decisions and learnt from her mistakes. And for a long while, that had been satisfactory. She hadn't given up on making contact, but it would suffice.

Now, though, Eve wanted to be there more than she felt was humanly possible. She wanted nothing more than to be with her daughter, to be able to stroke her hair, comfort her, tell her everything will be okay.

"Shh, baby," she whispered anyway, mainly to herself. "I'm here. I'm always here. Okay? You're okay, I promise. We'll be fine."

Savannah let out a sob and the house creaked, floorboards practically soaked in the magic. Eve was so absorbed in watching Savannah that she didn't notice the shouts at first.

"Savannah? Savannah, where are you? We can talk." Eve would recognise that soothing voice anywhere; Kristof was looking for her. One glance back at her daughter assured her that Savannah didn't want to be found. Savannah sobbed again, and the house vibrated, echoing her shouts and reverberating her pain. Eve swore under her breath, cursing the Fates and their stupid rules. She needed to talk to them, just one of them. Calm Savannah down or tell Kristof how to.

Kristof was getting closer. Savannah wouldn't let him, she was sure of it. One thing she'd inherited for sure was her mother's stubborn refusal to do something she didn't want to do. And she _really_ didn't want to be found, not by him.

"Savannah, sweetheart-"

"No!" she yelled, throwing her hands forward. The ceiling splintered. The roof collapsed. Rubble fell, chunks of cement hitting everywhere. Kristof got hit. He fell. And, just like that, he was dead.

"No," Eve repeated to herself, jogging towards his body. She wondered how Savannah would feel when this was all over- she didn't want her to worry. She didn't want her to feel guilty, but, of course, she would. She'd killed a person. Indirectly, but she'd killed him nonetheless. Eve knelt by Kristof's body, desperately waiting for some hint of life, some movement in his chest to show that he was still breathing. He had a life to lead and Savannah had a clean slate. For both their sakes, it had to stay that way.

"Eve?" She started at his voice, wheeling around to face him. "Am I..."

She nodded.

His gaze flitted behind her, to his body. With a slight nod, he turned back to her, eyes filled with grief.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" She asked, surprised when her voice held strong.

"This. I should have found a better way around all of this. If you sent her to Paige, I should have left it alone. I'm sorry."

It wasn't his fault. She wanted to say that, to explain to him how great of a father he was – hell, how great of a person. But she wasn't good with words. Instead, she walked over to him and pulled him in for a hug so he wouldn't see the sorrow on her usually hard features. He noticed anyway, but kept his mouth shut.

She forced a laugh. "I think your life is a decent price to pay. And if you don't think so, wait until you meet the Fates. I swear they're worse than anything you could possibly encounter in hell."

He forced a chuckle for her sake.

Buried somewhere beneath the grief of seeing their daughter in so much pain, though, both of them were reveling in the other's company. After so many years spent apart, it was reassuring to know that they would finally get their eternity together.

**A/N Well? What'd you think? Honestly, I love feedback, so even if it's criticism, feel free to review. **


End file.
